Umbran Resting Places
This page will serve as a guide for finding each Umbran Resting Place. Items found within are Broken Witch Hearts, Moon Pearls and Angelic LP fragments. Halos will replace the former items upon clearing the chapter and opening the resting place in returning visits, the number of halos varies how far the resting place is originally found in each chapter in the game. Bayonetta Chapter 1 #Verse 1: Located inside the pit. (Part of the storyline) #Verse 4: After leaving the building the chest will be on the right side near the Gazebo. Chapter 2 #Verse 2-3: After going through the alley into the place with the phones, the chest is on the patch of grass that is a little higher than the rest of the ground. #Verse 5: After you pass through the archway into the courtyard the chest is located immediately to the right side of the courtyard tucked away in a corner. #Verse 5: Run right through the Courtyard following the road. Directly ahead of you is another chest. #Verse 9-10: Located in the same area the two Applaud appear. It's on the right side of the grass. Chapter 3 #Verse 2: Immediately after the fight with the flaming Affinities before you go through where the angelic barrier was, turn right and head that way. Straight ahead should be the chest. #Verse 5: Immediately after defeating Fairness turn left and go down the small street. In the far back the chest will be there, hop over the lava to reach it. (Directly opposite of the chest mentioned below). #Verse 5: Immediately after defeating Fairness turn right and go down the small street. In the far back the chest will be there, hop over the lava to reach it. (Directly opposite of the chest mentioned above.) #Verse 8: Immediately after you enter the cave run backward. Follow the path a short way to find the chest. #Verse 13: After jumping up the rocks and onto the ledge head left. Follow the path to find the Chest. #Verse 13: After avoiding the lava and falling rocks when you emerge from the tunnel (you'll be facing the camera), head that way. Then take a left to the Chest. Chapter 5 #Verse 6: After you defeat Harmony on the right side of the stairwell is the chest. #Verse 6: Climb the stairwell. Halfway up you'll see the symbol for the Gates of Hell. Turn left and there will be a small rocky outcrop. The chest is there. #Verse 11: Once you get outside you will need to follow the path and avoid the smokey snake. About halfway up there will be a large fountain attached to the path on the left side. The chest will be in the area. #Verse 12: Before you exit the tower turn around and the chest will be located on a small platform almost opposite to the door. Chapter 6 #Verse 1: As soon as the level starts the chest is behind you. #Verse 1: After you defeat Ardor then double jump up to the left side wall and wall climb up. The chest will be there. #Verse 2: After you open the door and see the cutscene, jump down on the left side into the water. There will be a pile of rocks, destroy the rocks to get to the chest. #Verse 10: After you defeat Joy go behind the Paradiso Portal. The chest will be there. Chapter 9 #Verse 1: After you jump on the two platforms do NOT jump into the area with the tree, on the left you can jump down and run along a grassy path. #Verse 2: Immediately after you defeat the group of Ardor and Applaud there will be a path going to the right of where you had entered. At the end is a door with a sun symbol. Break the door to get the chest. #Verse 5: Story related. #Verse 6: Immediately after you jump from the symbols the chest will be in the center of the platform. #Verse 7: On the left side of the area after Verse 6 Kinship (before the large ornate ramp). #Verse 9-10: Once you reach the part where you are near the Gates of Hell instead of following the golden path use Panther/Crow Within to jump/fly across the gap onto a stony path. Follow it to a door with a sun. Break the door to get the chest. #Verse 10: After you have beaten the Golem the chest will be to the left of the door. Chapter 10 #Verse 2: After you activate the mechanism the chest is located on an archway in the direction of the path you need to take. Double jump and wall climb to reach it. #Verse 3: Before you leave the mechanism activate it again and spin left. You will eventually land on a circular platform. The chest is in the center. #Verse 8: Located on a golden symbol behind the trio of Kinships. #Verse 8: Located to the right of the chest mentioned above, you will need to use Panther Within to run and double jump then use Crow Form to fly the rest of the way. #Verse 10: Go back to the area with the Gates of Hell. The wall right in front of it is breakable. If you smash it you will see a platform. Use Panther Within to run and jump to it. Chapter 12 #Verse 1: Immediately after you start if you head forward just past the edge of the platform you started then turn right and head down that little path the chest will be at the end. #Verse 1: On the left side just past the stairs of the beginning platform you'll see a set of double doors. Break them down to get the chest. (Reward is a Magic Flute instead of a Heart or Pearl piece) #Verse 1: Directly ahead of you on the right side is the chest (angels spawn in the area). (Reward is a Red Hot Shot instead of a Heart or Pearl piece) #Verse 3: Immediately after Verse 2 go back down the slightly dropped hatch, on the right side (you'll be facing where the crates fell from) there will be a vertical ladder. Climb it to reach the chest. Note: These chests will not look the same as the previous ones. These are matte black/gray instead of gold. Chapter 15 #Verse 1: Immediately head right of the statues. You will need to use Panther Within to run and jump the gap. Once on the platform follow the railing until you see the chest. #Verse 11: The chest is the room where you needed to jump up some floating platforms. Look to your right, the chest is in the back on the right side. #Verse 11: The chest is the room where you jumped down into the hole and faced the flaming Affinities. It's at a back wall opposite the floating platforms. (Inside is a Red Hot Shot) #Verse 12-13: As you run up the squares you'll come to a large strip of the big squares. To the left of the platform with the two doors is another platform. The chest is one that one. #Verse 12-13: From the location above you will see two floating platforms. Cross them onto a third slightly larger platform. The chest is there. Bayonetta 2 Video Walkthrough Bayonetta *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 15 Category:Bayonetta Category:Achievements Category:Trophies Category:Walkthrough Category:Bayonetta 2